FIG. 1 depicts a known flat screen type display device 90 which may be for example a liquid crystal display (LCD), light emitting diode (LED), gas plasma or other flat panel type display device. The display device 90 of FIG. 1 comprises a mechanism for assisting a user in relocating the display device 90. In this regard, the display device 90 of FIG. 1 comprises a handle 94. The display handle 94 is typically molded and recessed in a plastic portion of the display 90. The purpose of the handle 94 is to provide a user with a way of grasping the lightweight and portable display device 90 and moving the display device 90 from one place to another.
Although useful for this intended purpose, because such a handle 94 is rigidly located in a position illustrated in FIG. 1, when the display device 90 is in a collapsed state, i.e., the legs 97 and 98, base 96, and the case 92 are in parallel to one another, i.e., in a folded state, it is difficult to grasp the handle to relocate the display device 90, because the handle is covered by other structures such as base 96.
Accordingly, grasping and moving the display device 90, illustrated in FIG. 1, from one place to another can sometimes be difficult. Further, the display device 90 does not provide a mechanism for easily unpacking the display device 90, which is usually shipped in its collapsed state.